At present, all the massage devices on the market, like massage chair or massage bed, can adjust the massage pressure or frequency, but it has to use the rotary gear knob on the massage device manually to adjust the massage pressure, and there are only two 2 or 3 gears for the user to choose. Further more, human body must adapt to the massage device to get the the massage service from the existing massage devices, and will have rigid feelings during the operation. Although the massage head of some massage device can extend back and forward, but it can only change the front and back position by power or hand. In addition, the users usually have different body types, but the massage heads of the existing massage devices can only provide a fixed stroke, and can only change the stroke when the gear is changed. But the existing massage devices can provide only a few pressure adjusting gears which can not be adjusted automatically according to different body types of the users, therefore the existing massage devices can not adapt to all users, and there is some inconvenience even for a individual user.